Various means have been used in the prior art to quickly and remotely disperse mines in a target area. One of the methods for accomplishing this was to eject a plurality of mines from an artillery fired shell. One of the problems with this type of distribution has been the inability to predict the final orientation of the mine after it landed upon the ground. Generally the mine has protective covers thereon to prevent inadvertant firing or damage thereto during the assembly and delivery phases. In order to achieve maximum effectiveness against an overhead target, the upside cover had to be removed. Some prior art devices have accomplished this by utilizing a target sensing device to initiate a primary explosive train which could selectively fire an explosive charge which removed the upside cover. A rolling ball gravity positioning interrupter element was interposed between a pair of canted detonator charges and a transfer lead charge. The ball would uncover the booster charge fuze that is selected and initiated to remove the cover in the upper position. One of the problems encountered with the prior art ball selector design was its extremely low reliability. In some instances, each of the booster detonator pair would fire causing the upside cover and downside cover to be blown off simultaneously. The simultaneous removal of the upside and downside covers would rotate the mine upward and away from the intended target thereby reducing the mines effectively leathality. Another reason for the low reliability of the prior art canted booster-ball interrupter design was the excessive gap existing between the output side of the transfer load charge and the input side of the detonating fuze booster member. The reliability of the aforementioned prior art design was also decreased because of the tortuous path that the explosive blast had to follow within the ball selector chamber before it got to the input side of angularly positioned detonating fuze boosters.